To save a leech
by Stephycats7785
Summary: In New Moon what if Leah was at Bella’s house with Jake? What if Bella refused to help save Edward? Will Leah go against everything she believes in to save a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To Save A Leech**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers so I do not own anything Twilight. If you thought otherwise then sorry to say you owe me a cookie.**

**Summary: In New Moon what if Leah was at Bella's house with Jake? What if Bella refused to help save Edward? Will Leah go against everything she believes in to save a vampire?**

**AN: This just popped into my mind and I hope you all like it. Kind of an alternate ending to New Moon. Please R&R like always!**

I don't know why I am here at Bella Swans house of all places that I could be. Why did I let Jacob drag me here anways? Oh that's right because of Sam. I would do anything to be away from Sam and since I was at Bella's house watching her Jake make goo-goo eyes at eachother that had to tell you how desperate I was. I had even begged Jacob to let me tag along and that must be a sign that I was going crazy.

It was Sam's fault; I hated that fucking bastard. He ruined everything! He destroyed my life! I don't understand how he can have the perfect life when mine is shit because of him. The fact that he broke my heart when he imprinted was bad enough but I might have been able to handle it if he imprinted on someone I didn't know, or better yet someone I hated. But no, he couldn't do that could he? He had to imprint on Emily, my best friend, my cousin, and the sister I never had. I had to watch her live the life that I should be living. I had to watch her marry the man that I had loved since I was young teenager. Then oneday I would have to see the kids that they would have. Kids that I would never be able to have because fate had decided to take that away from me to when I became a wolf.

Sometimes I wanted to scream, cry, or kill someone. Sometimes I even wanted to kill myself but fate wouldn't allow that would they? No they had to see me suffer. I couldn't even end my pain because my body would just heal up any injury that I inflicted on myself. Other times I wanted to just run as fast as I could to somewhere that no one would ever find me. Yet I couldn't do that to what family I had left. My mother and brother had already lost dad; I couldn't put them threw anymore unnessasary pain. I would just have to suck it up and be strong for them. That was easier said than done most times.

"Leah?" My eyes snapped to Jake when I heard my name. He must have been trying to get my attention for a while now because both he and Bella were looking at me like I was crazy. I scowled, just because they were so sickly inlove it didn't mean that I would accept pity or anything else from them.

"What?" I snapped at him. "Can't you see that I was lost in thought? Any conversation you want to have with me can wait. The voices inside of my head are much more interesting trust me."

"Leah, I know that I said you could hang out with Bella and I tonight but-" Jacob never got a chance to finish his sentence because I cut him off.

"Don't bother finishing that sentence Jake. I get the hint you two want to be alone." I stand up and grab my coat. I knew I shouldn't have bothered asking to tag along. Lately it seemed like everyone I know was falling in love. I mean hell even Seth had found someone who could put up with him. It was one Bella's little friends, her name was Angela Webber. She was ok enough I suppose. Thank god she wasn't one of those giggly, gossiping, Barbie doll wannabes. She was actually quite smart, shy, and the best part was that she kept Seth out of my hair so that gave her bonus points.

"Leah atleast let me give you a ride home." Jacob stood up quickly heading towards me. He froze in his tracks when I glared at him.

"I think I'll walk." I took another step towards the door.

"Leah it's freezing outside. Please for once in your life let someone help you, don't be so damn stubborn." I raised my eyebrows at him when he placed his hands on his hips. He looked so girly that I was really sad that my cell wasn't a camera phone because while most people would say a picture last a lifetime, I would say that a photo is worth a whole lot of blackmail. Trust me I had used Seth's baby pictures as blackmail against him for years, it really was useful.

"Jacob I'm a freaking were-wolf just like you. Our normal body tempature is 108 degrees; I don't that I will be dying of hypothermia. Even if I could freeze in this weather I think I would take that over riding in your stupid ugly piece of crap car. Honestly who really drives a rabbit anymore?" I shook my head at him. "Don't pretend that you started caring about my well being now Black. You don't need to impress Bella by acting like a gentleman and really if you continue to try and use chivalry on me I think I will blow chunks. Like I said I'll walk." And I planned to do just that as I turned and marched towards the door. I had been successful in my atempt to shut up Jacob and Bella. Who knew silence could be so wonderful.

I had reached the door and managed to open it but I never got to step outside because I was sent flying to the floor when I was hit by something small, cold, and hard. I felt the breaths leave my lungs and I thought my chest was crushed. I felt like I had been hit by fucking monster truck. It was kind of ironic if you think about it, because I realized what I had been hit by when the stench filled my nostrils. It was sickly sweet and I new right away it was a vampire. I opened my eyes to see a small pixie like vampire looking down at me. Funny how something so small could fucking hit so hard. If she had to face a monster truck, the monster truck would loose.

"I am so sorry! I came looking for Charlie because I heard about Bella-" The small vampire turned her head to look at Bella. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Bella? You'r alive? How? I saw you die! I saw you fall off of the cliff! Your alive!"

"Yeah I think we established that what with her standing there infront of you." I said as I stood up brushing myself off. "She's alive and you'r dead. Now that we have that figured out I think I'll be leaving now."

"Leah I think it would be best if you stay." I threw my head back in utter fustration at being interrupted in my task to flee this drama filled house. I didn't need anymore drama in my life. Yet Jake was my pack mate and I couldn't just abandon him with a vampire around.

"I don't want to be stuck in this freaking soap opera that is Bella Swans life." I recognized the little vampire now; she was Alice Cullen the sister to Edward. She could see the future from what I had been told. "Its not like Bella is danger and even if she was I'm sure that you could take pint size over there." I pointed towards Alice. "Or maybe not, but either way this isn't my problem. Bella isn't my girlfriend Jake she is yours, so you protect her."

"He is? Bella please don't tell me that you are dating a dog!" I couldn't help but smirk as I headed towards the door. Sure she insulted my kind but she insulted Jake so I could let the insult slide this time.

Bella raised her chin defiantly. "Jacob is a were-wolf Alice not a dog. He was here for me when-" She hesitated and I rolled my eyes. God this woman was such a drama queen; she couldn't even say her ex-leech of a boyfriend's name. Even I could say Sam's name. Sam the bastard, see I said his name, it wasn't that hard. Bella continued speaking. "When other people where not. You may be my friend Alice but you will not inslut my boyfriend in my home. Now what do you want and what are you doing here? I thought you would be with him moving on with your lives."

I had to give Bella some credit standing up to parasite like that. Then she had to go and whine about Edward and the little respect I had for her vanished just as fast as it had appeared. So what if Edward Cullen left her? She had moved on so why was she still bitching and moaning about it? She had love in her life while others did not. I wanted to tell her off but I knew that if I did I would never hear the end of it from Jacob. So I kept my mouth shut for the time being.

"Edward is going to kill himself." Ok when Tinker Bell said that I stopped in my tracks. I mean really that is not something that you hear everyday. A suicidal vampire, come that has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard of. And wasn't it impossible for a vampire to kill themselves? I mean they were pretty much indestructable weren't they?

"Come again?" I was surprised to realize that it was me who asked the question. Why did I care if the mindreader was going to off him self? It would be a good thing wouldn't it? One less leech around to stink up our planet.

Alice Cullen turned to face me, her expression somber. "Rosalie, she told him what I saw. She told him Bella was dead and now he is going to Italy to have the Volturi, think of them as Vampire Mofia, kill him. They won't do it at first though because Aro would much rather that Edward join them, he thinks that Edward's ability to read minds would be useful to him. Edward has decided that he will reveal himself during a local festival, he is going to walk out into the sunlight so everyone will see him. The Volturi won't let this happen, they will kill him. That is why I need Bella to come to Italy with me to stop him, she is the only one he won't see coming."

"You see all of that in your head?" It wasn't really a question as it was a statement of fact. Just like my next words were. "He is going to kill himself because he doesn't want to live without her." I could relate to him. I had felt that way for a long time, hell I still felt that way a lot of the time.

"Let him kill himself." I turned to look at Bella and I felt my eyes narrow at her. My anger only intensified when she continued opening her big trap. "He left me, he didn't care what happened to me so why should I care what happens to him?"

Ok I may not like vampires but that was a little harsh. I found it very odd that I was the one coming to his defense. "He left to save your sorry ass. He wanted what was best for you! Even if it killed him he only wanted you safe. He gave up his happiness for you. Now that he needs your help you are just going to let him die?" I was standing infront of her now, glaring down at her.

"What do you know about what happened Leah? You have no idea what I went threw!" Isabella Swan stomped her foot and I felt my hand clench into a fist.

"Shut her up Jake. Shut her up or I swear to god that I will." I was shaking now; I wouldn't be surprised if I phased soon. How dare she insinuate that I didn't know what she had went threw? She acted as if it had been the end of her world; that was obviously not true because she was here now with Jake the new love of her life. How quickly she could move on it had to be a world record or something for fastest healing of a broken heart.

"She has a point Leah." I shot daggers at Jacob when he said this.

"So your saying that if it was me who was going to kill myself over Sam that you would just let me?" I could tell that Jacob was contemplating on how to answer this question. I couldn't blame him because if he didn't answer this right I would kick his ass.

"That's completely different." He said lamely.

"How is it any different? You know what don't even bother answering that. I should have known that you and Bella the bitch wouldn't understand anything when it comes to love." I was about to turn to Alice again when Bella spoke.

"Atleast I have someone who loves me, two people at that. Tell me Leah how many people love you?" As she said those words I could see my fist flying towards her face. It made contact with her nose. I grinned as I heard the sickening crack as it shattered; I felt a surge of joy watching the blood splatter every where. She fell to her knees with a cry of pain and Jacob went down with her, holding her to him. He was looking at me with hate but I didn't care, I looked back at him and I was sure my hate burned much brighter than his did.

"Leah what the fuck is your problem? I'm gong to tell Sam!" Jacob sounded like a bratty child when he said that. What were we six?

I shook my head at him and placed one hand on my hip. "You know what go ahead and tell him that. And while your doing that tell him this. Tell him I said I hope he fucking burns in hell. Tell him that I am out, I wont his bitch in his stupid pack anymore. I'll be my own bitch. Im going rogue. Tell him that if he comes after me I will scar him just like he did to Emily." With that said I turned to look at Alice. "I may not be Bella, thank god for that, and I will probably regret this for the rest of my long life, but what can I do to help?" And that is how I ended up where we were now.

I never thought in a million years that I would be sitting on plane with Alice Cullen as we headed towards Italy. I certianly never expected that I would be doing all of this to save a bloodsucker. They were my mortal enemies and I hated them yet here I was on a mission to save one. Maybe I was going soft, or maybe I was allowing my own past to influence my decision.

"Won't he see me coming? I mean he can read my thoughts. How can I stop him if he knows I am coming?" I slid a strand of my dark hair behind my ear as I looked at Tink. She had just gotten off of the phone with her husband, Jasper, the one who could screw with emotions. The love they had was easy to see even if she had been talking to him on the phone. It made me really uncomfortable because I been lead to believe that vampires couldn't love, but Alice and Jasper, they proved me wrong.

"He won't actually see you coming. You see he knows my internal voice as he calls it so he could spot me straight away, he will be looking for me. He knows that I will try to stop him. You he won't expect because he barely knows you. Plus you're a wolf so he won't think twice even if he does hear your thoughts." Ok pint size did have a point there. Who would expect their mortal enemies to try and save them? I felt a pang of pain stab my heart when I realized that Sam wouldn't travel to Italy to save me if I was in Edward's position. Infact he would probably be happy to have me gone, it would make his life so much easier. "Can I ask you a question?" I noticed that the parasite looked nervous. That threw me for a loop, what could she possibly ask that would make her so unsure?

"Go ahead but if I don't like the question I won't answer." I said to her. I found it strange that I actually felt at ease around this girl. I felt more comfortable in her presence than I did around my own family, how totally fucked was that? I wouldn't dwell on that thought now, I would have to think about it later.

"Why did you agree to help me? I mean you hate my kind, you hate my family so why?" I should have expected this question from her. It was one that I had been plaqued by since I offered to help her save her freaky mindreading brother. I had no idea as to why I was trying to save him. The only thing I could think of was because I knew what he was going threw in a way.

"It gives me something to do." I told her with a shrug of my shoulders. I was not going to get into the real reasons with her. I should have known that she wouldn't be one to just give up that easily.

"It's because of Sam right?" I turned my head to look at her. "I heard about what happened. Edward says that it was all everyone from La Push talked about for a long time. He imprinted on your cousin right?"

Usually if anyone brougt up Sam I would scream at them or fight them. Chief Swan had been called to La Push plenty of times because of me. "I should have known that I was the center of gossip for a while. Remind that if I manage to save your brother to have him make a list of names of the people who were gossiping about it, it will give me something to do with my free time." I smiled just thinking about all the pain I could inflict on the gossip whores.

The smallest Cullen patted my shoulder in a show of affection or something similar. I had to force myself to not flinch away from the coldness of her hand. "You're a good person Leah, you'r willing to help save my brother and you hate our kind. If that doesn't show your true nature I don't know what does."

I gave her an akward pat on her shoulder in return. That's what people normally do right? Oh who was I kidding? The little bloodsucker was getting to me. She made me feel useful and important. It was good to know that not everybody hated me. Maybe, just maybe oneday we could be friends. "Ya well don't let that get around or anything ok Tink?"

We didn't talk anymore after that for which I was really glad. I would never say this outloud but I was nervous. The events of the past 24 hours flew threw my mind. If I sucseeded in my task and managed to live where would I go? I knew I wouldn't be welcome back to La Push, not after what I did to Bella and what I told Jacob to tell Sam. I wouldn't go back even if I could anyways. Yet a part of me felt saddened. Would I ever be able to see my mom and Seth again? And even if I could see them would they want to see me? I had chosen to take a bloodsucker's side over my pack. I guess it wasn't my pack anymore, I was a rogue now. Maybe I could travel the world; it was something I had always wanted to do.

"How do you feel about grandtheft auto?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Alice drove up in a shiny yellow Porche. My face broke into a smile; this was my kind of girl. I had been waiting at the airport enterance for her to arrive.

"I think you have great taste in cars." I replied before jumping into the passenger seat. I listened as Alice explained to me that Edward would be under the clock tower. She told me that she would meet me there after she parked and could find a way in the shadows. I had forgotten about that. She couldn't be in the sunlight, so I really was on my own.

"We only get one shot at this Leah. Please stop Edward from making a mistake." She looked so sad and hopeful at the same time that I knew I couldn't let her down. I was officially crazy, I had to be because that was the only thing that explained my determination to save a leech.

"I won't let anything happen." Then just to seem like my normal self I added. "Ill get to play hero, hey do I get a costume like Wonderwoman?"

"I'll design it myself if you can accomplish this." I heard her say as I took off running. I ran faster than I ever had in my entire life. I pushed past all the people dressed in red. It was like living in a where's Waldo book. Everyone in red and I had to find the one person who wasn't.

"Move it! Get out of way!" I snapped shoving people out of my path. I stopped at the fountian when I finally saw him. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I had never seen Edward Cullen in person before, honestly were would I have seen him? We certianly didn't hang around in the same social circles. I had seen his brothers and sisters at the movies once but he was not with them. I figured he wasn't much of a people person, ok that didn't sound right. But you get the idea and if you don't well to bad for you, it just proves how weird the inner workings of my mind are.

When I layed eyes on him for the first time it was like Sam disapeared from my mind. It was like any and all feelings I had for him just vanished. Some would call it magic but I knew the truth, it was an imprint. I had imprinted on Edward freaking Cullen. Where the fates trying to ruin my life? It wasn't that I thought he was a bad person, well other than the fact that he was a parasite, it was the fact that he was inlove with Bella Swan. I had already been threw that once and I didn't want to go threw it again. I don't think my heart could take it if I had to watch another man that I cared about want someone other than me.

I was actually contemplating the idea of letting him get himself killed. But he looked up at me, his eyes filled with confusion. He heard everything I just thought damnit! Any plans I had about letting him die were gone when I looked into his eyes. It was like he was dragging my soul into him. He was all that I saw, and when he took a step forward towards the sunlight I knew I couldn't let him do it.

My body pushed forwards and I felt as if I was watching everything in slow motion. I could see him getting closer to the sunlight, and I feared I wouldn't make it. Why was I going so slowly? _Don't do it! She's alive Bella isn't dead! _I screamed out to him. It broke something inside of me to realize that my imprint was inlove with that bitch. But if it would save his life I would hand her to him on a silver platter.

I forced myself to move faster when I realized he was ignoring my thoughts about Bella. _I just told you she was alive you idiot! Don't go killing yourself! _He looked at me and I realized he knew she was with Jacob. He had to have seen it in my mind. At that moment Jacob was his Emily, Bella was his Sam, and he was me. My body slammed into his knocking us both to the ground.

"What on earth are you doing?" He looked at me and it was like he was seeing me for the first time. His eyes cleared of there former haze. "Leah Clearwater?"

**TBC..**

**This was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided it would be best to make it a two shot maybe a three shot at most. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"No I'm little red riding hood. Of course I am Leah Clearwater!" My normal defense mechanism locked into place as I rose to my feet and pulled him up with me. "Why the fuck didn't you respond to my thoughts bloodsucker?"

Edward Cullen looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. I have recieved that same look a million times in the last year and half so it did not really phase me at all. Without realizing what I was doing, I brushed a lock of his bronze hair away from his eyes. For the love of god how could a leech look so appealing? When he spoke my gaze was brought to his full lips. Geeze I wanted to kiss a friggin leech. I had entered the Twilight Zone for sure.

"Why should I not continue on my way to death? Bella is happy and that's all I ever wanted for her." His head was tilted as his eyes roamed over my face like he was studying me.

Maybe he wanted to understand me. No that would be to much to hope for. Why would he be interested in me with Bella Swan walking the earth? She seemed to be the hot item lately. She was what everyone wanted and Leah Clearwater was their second choice. Even fucking fate thought I was not good enough. They didn't even make me my imprints first choice, how totally fucked is that?

I would not let those facts stop me from my rant. I deserved a rant after the day I've been put threw. "I must have missed the memo stating it was a national holiday. The day of all hail Bella the bitch Swan. All men must bow down to her every whim and throw themselves to the lions if she turns them away for another peice of man meat. All men roaming this earth dead or alive should strive to win her heart." I threw my hands into the air as my inner bitch came out. "All girls should model themselves after her. What a wonderful fucking role model she is! One man leaves and she falls into a depression where everyone pities her. Wanting to kill herself because her boyfriend left town, yeah I know thats what I hope to be one day." I snapped at him while placing my hand over my heart.

Edwards eyes grew dark and narrowed in my direction. He didn't like my bashing his ex. Well boo hoo for him. I don't give a rats as wether he likes it or not. If she were here right now I would hit her again. Maybe if her blood spilled he'd go crazy and kill her. One can only hope for a brighter future. "Don't talk about her like that. You don't know her in the same way I do."

My reply was swift. "Thank god for that! I would kill myself if I woke one day and fancied myself inlove with her. I like to think I have better taste." As my imprint I would hope he had better taste as well. Apparently not though since he was all hopelessly devoted for her. "Do you know she wanted you to die? She was going to stay with Jacob and just let you kill yourself thinking her dead? What kind of person does that make her? And I get called the monster."

The mindreader looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "You do not wish death on Sam Uley?"

Fuck it all to the hell I was going to cry! Why did my girly horomones have to kick in now of all times? Why couldn't they come around at times I actually needed them. Take the day I first phased for instance. They could've kicked in then to stop fate from making me a real live she bitch of the were people. To bad they didn't kick in then and instead chose now to pop by for a visit. Fucking horomones would be the death of me I swear it.

He had to bring up Sam? Why did everything always come full circle back to Sam? Sam Uley wasn't what defined me even though I think most people thought that way. I was more than his cast off of a ex who pined after what she could no longer have. I was better than the girl who followed him around giving him puppy dog eyes. I may have loved him once upon on a time but that was long since over. I was past the hate wait no I wasn't past the hate but to be fair he made me hate him.

If he'd only left me I could have handled it over time. But the bastard didn't do that! No he wanted both Emily and I and personally I don't think that was fair of him. He can't have both of us because it isn't fair to either Emily or I. He moved on and so why couldn't I? Oh yeah, I had moved on but apparently Edward Cullen wouldn't want me as long as Bella breathed. Maybe I should take care of that problem?

"No I don't hate Sam enough to want to him dead." Raising my eyes so I was staring into his black ones I added with a smirk. "As long as he lives I can make him suffer for what he has done. Death is to quick for the likes of him. For like Sam and Bella death would be an escape and I think they deserve to suffer. Maybe everyone is right and I am the monster. I don't really care what they all think and you should know this better than anyone considering you can read my mind." I tapped my skull for added effect.

"You really beleive yourself a monster?" He voice was so low I almost missed it at first. "You really do think yourself a freak amongst the freaks. Maybe that is why Alice is taking a liking to you so fast. She sees something in you no other sees perhaps?" By this time I realized he wasn't talking to me rather than to himself. "Does my sister see something in you maybe I should be seeing?" Taking three strides he stood infront of me. His cold pale chest was pressed against mine and one of his hands reached up to stroke my face. When the fuck has the world flipped upside down? "What is so special about you Leah Clearwater? Why did fate choose you for me? Why did they choose you and not Bella? Are you better suited for me?"

As I was about to ask him what the hell he was on I heard foot steps and a sweet smell hit my nostrils. Damn the Volturi were coming. When I grabbed his hand to move him with me into the throng of people, I realized we couldn't go because of the sunlight. Shit shit shit. What did we do now? We couldn't run because he go all bedazzled on the humans and leave them stunned. Staying seemed to be the only option available right this moment so stay we would.

With a look of determination I faced him. "Get your head in the game leech. Fe Fi Fo Fum here come the Volturi scum."

TBC...

**AN: So I decided to continue this story and It will be a multichaptered story! Please let me know what you all think. Next up is meeting the Volturi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: As yall know still avoiding stress and so mom typed this up and posted it for me:)**

**P.S. Mom and I do not reread this before posting so if you find mistakes I am sorry.**

When the Volturi leeches finally came into view all I could think was if a fight broke out I was so screwed. The smaller male with sandy blonde hair and a polite yet curious smile, I was pretty sure I could take down. His companion was another subject all together. The one thought which popped into my mind when I saw the bigger bloodsucker was he sure must eat his wheaties. Or rather he must eat alot people who ate their wheaties.

"Edward, it is good to see you have changed your mind about revealing yourself in open view of the public." Blood red eyes so similiar to rubies flickered slightly in my general direction. The smaller parasite obviously wanted to know more about me. The way he was looking at me made my skin crawl. His stalker like stare sent my wolf senses tingling. "Who is your friend?"

I let my eyes sweep over Edward Cullen's face as he took in the people eaters question about my idenity. I was not sure what the reason behind his eyes darkening was exactly. His jaw seemed to clench in anger and I could guess he was reading one or both of their thoughts. Whatever they were thinking couldn't be good. If I had to wager a guess I'd say the thoughts were filled with gore and blood instead of puppies and sunshine.

"It's none of your damn buisness who I am. If I wanted to you know don't you think I would have told you myself?" A slight defensive growl tinged the tone of my voice and words which escaped my mouth.

The bigger bloodsucker smirked at me. The look in his eyes was one of hunger and dark humor. "Your a fiesty one aren't you? I _like _you little girl. I bet it would be _fun _to break you in. I sure hope Aro lets me keep you."

A low and long hiss sounded from beside me. Since I was posative the sound hadn't come from the brick walls of the alley, I knew it had come from Cullen. Wow, who knew the polite Edward Cullen actually had a hint of real vampire in him. Damnit! Now I owed Seth twenty bucks because I lost the bet. I had been convinced the Cullen's were really fairies instead of vampires. I mean come on, what kind of creature of the night sparkles?

"It looks like we won't be needing your assistance after all gentlemen. Tell Aro I will give Carlisle his regards." Edward suprised me by taking my hand in his. I wasn't prepared for the spark that burned my fingers when our skin touched. When I tried to pull my hand from his he tightened his grip and entwined our fingers.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to leave. Aro has _requested _that you join him in the throne room." When the smaller of the two said requested I knew he wasn't giving us a choice.

I was about ready to make a snappy Leahish comeback but something stopped me. I heard a whisper and yet it was different. Like I shouldn't have been able to hear but did anyways. _"I have to think of a way to get her out of here. I cannot allow Aro to get his hands on a wolf and especially not Leah."_

The corners of my eyes crinkled in confusion. Had that been Edward? It couldn't have been because I know he did not say any words. I had been staring at his face due to the stupid imprint and his lips didn't move.

I shook my head ready to think myself insane when again I could've sworn I heard Cullen speak. _"I could attack and distract them while she runs. I know she's fast for a wolf and I am posotive she could get away before they managed to kill me."_

"Don't even think about it Cullen." I snapped ignoring the looks from the three males stating they obviously thought I'd gone mental. Who knows maybe I had. Hearing voices is never a good thing. I mean look at the one person I knew who did hear voices in his head, Edward 'Isabitch loving' Cullen. He isn't exactly the poster child for the sane.

_"Has she gone off the deep because of the imprint?" _Again that stupid nagging voice picked at my brain.

"I haven't gone off the deep end and if I did it wouldn't be because of you! In order for you to make me go bonkers I'd have to care for you which I don't." I knew every word I spouted had been a lie.

The stupid imprint made it so I did care. I cared an aweful fucking lot and I hated myself for it. I thought myself beyond imprinting, fated must want another laugh at my expense. Everything in my life I wanted I never seemed to get and yet everything I never had a desire for came flying my way. My life was fucking ass backwards.

"Why don't we leave it up to the lady? What do you say would you please accompany us to see our Master Aro?" The big creepy leech smirked and offered his arm.

_"She better not even think about-" _Ignoring the stupid voice in my mind I now idenified as Edward Cullen, I slipped my arm through the bigger leeches.

Edward Cullen would not dictate what I chose to do or do not do in my life. Imprinted or not I still had a say in my life. If I wanted to walk head first into the leech lair I would and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop me. This is my life and I will never give up my independance. The sooner he learned this fact the better.

Besides what did he care? He loved _Bella! _Stupid, slutty, ever mind changing Bella! Incase you didn't already know, _everyone _loved Bella. Jake, some human guy named Mike, and Edward. Edward Cullen the parasite whom I had the unfortune of being tied to for the rest of eternity. Why did every male on the planet earth want her?

What's so great about about that stupid woman? What does she have that I am lacking? Is it because she is so incredibly human? Because she plays the part of innocent so well? This isn't the early 19th century anymore. It _is _ok for woman to independant, sassy, outspoken, and actually try to make a place for themselves in this world. If the perfect woman is Bella than fuck that I would rather be imperfect and unwanted.

A sudden coldness wrapping around my upper arm and yanking me away from the steriod induced leech almost had me tripping and falling on my face. The only reason I ended up not pulling a Bella was because Edward the mind rapist had pulled me into his body. His jaw was tense with anger and his eyes pitch black. Ha, like that would ever scare Leah 'she wolf' Clearwater.

"Excuse my lady friend and I for a moment." Edward said before pulling me a few feet away from the other blood drinkers. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed in my face causing his overly sweet smelling saliva to hit my skin. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

Since we were close to the same height, I stood on my tip toes so I could look down at him. "What do you care anyways mind rapist? If I want to hang out with human eating perverts of the leech world I can and I will. There isn't a damn thing you can do about it. You have absolutely no claim over me and you never will."

I must've shocked Cullen since he let go of my arm and staggered back as if he'd been slapped. "Why are you so angry with me? I have done nothing wrong Leah. If anyone has the right to be angry it is me. Your the one who imprinted on _me. _I'm the one whose stuck with you."

"_Oh god Edward you idiot why did you say that? You know you didn't mean it. Alot has happened in the last 24 hours but that still does not give you the right to take your fustration out on an innocent girl."_

I could feel a scowl take over my face. Anger seaped into my pours and I could feel the tremors start to take over my body. _Phase. Kill. Destroy the leech. _My instincts to kill my enemy where formost in my mind until the imprinting came out to play. _Keep him save. Love him. He is your destiny. _The shaking slowed but my glared only intensified.

"Don't worry _Cullen," _I sneered his last name. "As soon as we deal with the head leeches I plan to find a way to break this fucking imprint. You can go back to chasing Bella for scraps of attention and I can.." My sentence trailed off.

What would I do if I managed to break the imprint? Go back to lusting over Sam Uley? No, no, I would find a way to break the imprint and move on with my life. I didn't need a man to complete me. Hell, maybe I would become a nun.

Yeah that sounded like a plan. So what if I'd never been overly religious. I had seen Sister Act and I'm pretty sure I could pull it off. If Whoopie could play a nun so could I. Heck life in a convent sounded _fun _compared to my as is right now.

"You do care Leah. Otherwise you would've let me die." I wanted to either smack or kiss the smug smile off my imprints face. I loathe imprinting because if it weren't for the stupid imprint on the leech I would've smacked him without a second thought.

I shook my head violently. "No, I did not do it for _you. _I did it because Alice asked me to and I was bored. Don't delude yourself into thinking it was anything more than that."

That's right, I told myself, you tell Cullen how it is. Don't let him get close to you for both your benefit. It would never work. In the end one or both of us would get hurt and considering my luck I knew it would be me. I made a vow the day Sam left that I'd never become vulnerable again and I intended to keep that promise.

"Enough." Another voice joined the conversation efficiently cutting whatever Edward had to say off. My head snapped in the opposite direction to see a small blonde girl with red eyes. Yet another member of the people eating bloodsuckers who occupied Volterra Italy.

Since I'm already on a roll I saw no reason to stop my bitchness from overtaking me. Cullen the mind raper must've read my thoughts because he started to say 'Leah don't' but I did not let him get the words out.

I turned towards the small blonde and started to unleash my inner bitch verbally. "Listen her midget leech, if I want to talk to Cullen I will and there isn't a damn thing your dead ass can do to stop me-" The last word spoken turned into a scream as the worst pain I've ever experienced racked my body.

_Oh god please stop! Stop, stop, stop! _I screamed in my mind and even saw Edward cover his ears with his hands. He must have been hearing my internal screams. _Somebody help me! _

My prayers were answered when Alice Cullen opened the door to the small space we all occupied and the blonde's attentions were drawn away from me. I fell to my knees after being released from hell and he was there by my side with his hands on my shoulders.

My mind recovered slowly from the pain and I heard his silent words again. _"Whether she knows it or not I do care.."_

**TBC..**

**AN: Yeah I know wierd place to cut off but I thought all my readers who like this story would want some rather than none. Let me know what you alll think:) I do have an idea of where I am going with this story now so updates shouldn't be as long between as they have been. I talked to my mom and we came up with some good ideas so yeah look out for more! Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After the blonde female leech I now knew as Jane released me from her freaky pain inducing powers I felt Edward Cullen lift me into his arms. Most girls may have found this to be sweet and semi romantic but I on other hand found it annoying. I had legs that worked perfectly fine and I did not need the mind rapist acting like I was an invalid. Maybe Isabitch liked that hero crap but not me.

As soon as I thought this I felt myself returned to my feet. When I looked at Edward I saw my imprint with a sour expression on his usually handsome face. He acted as if I had taken away his favorite toy or told him no cookies before dinner. He really must hate being told no or not being seen as perfect.

"I only wanted to help you Leah. No need to be so rude about it." He snapped walking behind me as we followed his sister Alice who followed the human eating Volturi guard down to what I could only guess to be their evil lair.

_Has she always been this rude or did Samuel Uley imprinting on her cousin turn her so cold? _The sound of his thoughts, something I shouldn't be able to hear at all, angered me. What right did he have to judge me? So what if I turned into a bitch after Sam and Emily's betrayal? I had a right to be the way I am. Atleast I hadn't tried to kill myself. He had absolutely no right what so fucking ever to judge my behavior.

"You think your the only who can have a broken heart?" I whispered in a cold, angry, and partially pissed off tone. "Because your a bloodsucker it makes you special or something? Your love is _epic _and that much more special than the rest of ours?"

I was going to tell him what I thought of his so called love for Bella. "Well let me tell you something Cullen. You and Bella were together less than a year. You fell in love in a matter of days without knowing eachother first. You call it instant love and I call it bullshit. Just because your a supposed to be mythical creature it does not give you the right to think your love is more powerful than everyone else's.

Try loving someone for _years. _Try having planned your life with them. Try being engaged to them. Have them be your first everything. Your first kiss, first time, first dance, and every other first you can think of. On top of that make this person your best friend. Someone you trusted above all others. Someone you thought would always be there for you. Then have them come to you one day and say I love you but cannot be with you any longer due to some big crazy secret you wouldn't understand."

By this point Edward Cullen had sped up his pace so he was in step with me. He did not dare to look me in the eye but I could tell he was listening to my speech and because of that I decided to continue my rant. Who knew? Maybe I could knock some since into the idiotic leech who fancied himself in love with the Forks town charity case. The slight scowl which appeared on his lips told me I had indeed been right and he _was _listening.

"You think loosing your little walking disaster to your mortal enemy was hard? Try loosing the only person you ever loved to your cousin who was more like a sister. You wake up one day to find out they are together because of some stupid hoodoo magic that shouldn't exist. Everything you ever shared with either of them means nothing because they no longer need you. They have each other to lean on and be best pals with. They get to play house together and you have no choice but to watch. Every day you have to see them make romantic sappy love eyes at the other and deep down you know nothing you say or do will ever change that.

Try living like that for a while and tell me how it feels. If you can really survive that and not end up like me then maybe I'll take what you have to say more seriously. Until that day leech you should mind your own fucking buisness and not act like your better than I am. The love you had for the bitch wasn't love it was infatuation. So suck it up and move on. Stop acting like it is the end of the world. Trust me life can get _alot_ worse and it probably will."

I had to end my rant quicker than I intended because before I knew it we were standing in front of the double doors that would open to reveal the leaders of the Volturi. Well atleast that is what the mind rapists thoughts led me to believe. He seemed almost scared and I felt confused because to my knowledge parasites didn't have much to fear.

Weren't they almost indestructable or something? I think I remember Jake mentioning that only fire, other leeches teeth, and a wolves teeth could hurt them. Unless Cullen planned to play my bite is bigger than yours with one of them I did not really see the big deal. He hadn't exposed himself in the sunlight so they had no reason to try and kill him. I say try because if they thought they could get past me they must be smoking some good shit.

A chuckle from Cullen caused me to turn my head and smirk at him. This whole my mind is your mind thing made communicating a hell of a lot easier. After a while it would probably become real annoying but as of right now it was pretty dang useful actually. We knew what the other was thinking and had no need for words that the leech mafia may be able to over hear. Also because he could read Alice's mind and I could read his, I got to know her thoughts too. Bonus for me! This imprinting may not be so bad after all.

My leechy imprint caught my eye as we stood waiting to enter the throne room. _Do all imprint relationships have the ability to talk in their minds?_

I shook my head slightly but I knew he would catch the barely there movement. _First off leech there is no relationship between us other than hate so get that through your diamond hard head. Second of all no. This is a first as far as I know._ A smile crept up on my lips._ Sam is going to be so pissed I got the cool power and all he got was being Emily's bitch._

_Leah? _My name came out as a question and I guessed he wanted to spill his guts about something. I raised my eyebrow letting him know I heard him and to continue. _I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I said earlier. I wasn't upset with you more at the situation I find myself in. I know you have no choice with who you imprint on. I also know you would rather be dead than to imprint on a vampire. I should not take my fustration with the Bella situation out on you. I appologize and can only hope you have it within yourself to forgive me._

I rolled my eyes. I didn't do sorry's and he should know that. _It's whatever Cullen. Forget about it. _I was ending this bonding session before it had a chance to even get started.

I know he wanted to say more but never got the chance since the doors to the throne room opened and blood sucking barbie pushed us inside. This should be interesting. The Volturi may be bad ass but they never met Leah Clearwater before.

**TBC...**

**AN: I know it has been forever since I updated and I wanted to give you all something. After a lot of thinking I decided that if I write shorter chapters I can update faster. So yes it means shorter chapters but because of that it means longer story! So be happy about that. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. Aro and Leah meet in the next chapter so what do you think is going to happen? Please R&R like always!**

**I will make the next chapter longer but I kind of wanted this one to have Leah and Edward explore the power a bit more and for Leah to get her say out. Well some of her say out I mean. Don't worry she really lets him have it about Bella later on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Twilight!**

"Sister we send you out for one and you bring back two and a pet?" A boy who looked alot the physcho blonde Jane, smiled as he eyed me with curiousity.

_Don't walk over there and punch him in the face. Room full of blood suckers is not a good place to loose your temper. Just do what you do best..Glare and hope he bursts into a flaming pile of ashes._

I heard a chuckle beside me coming from my leechy imprint. Throwing him a smirk I looked around the palace like room. The style screamed out 'evil blood suckers' and I had to hold in a sarcastic comment. I thought these blood drinkers wanted to stay out of the spot light? If so they weren't doing a very good job with there headquarters.

The little blonde parasite who I wished I could cause pain to with a simple look, laughed at the boy. "I thought having a dog around would make things interesting brother. Every family should have a pet."

_Pet my ass. _I grumbled to myself only to remember my mind wasn't only mine anymore.

_Now now Leah watch that temper. Just do what you do best and glare hoping she bursts into a pile of flaming ashes. _A small grin appeared the mind rapists lips as I heard his thoughts.

So pretty boy was Jane's brother? I stored that away for future reference. Family was very important and I could guess that did not change in the leech world if the Cullen's were any indication. If a fight broke out the best way to hurt the boy or Jane herself would be by hurting the other.

I knew that if someone planned to get to me the best way to do that would be by going after Seth. They wouldn't live very long if my brother was ever harmed. Do what you want to me but my family was off limits.

The pack had learned that the hard way when Paul thought it would be a brilliant idea to 'initiate' Seth into the pack by roughing him up a little. When my little brother came home covered in bruises I made sure each bruise equaled ten on the shifters who ganged up on him. Never again did Seth have a scratch caused by something other than him occassionally catching his fur on a tree branch or bush.

"Oh look we have guests!" I was snapped out of my happy memories of pack bashing when are creepy Bram Stoker voice filled my ears.

Looking up I saw tall, dark, dead, and creepy rise from his chair and practically dance over towards us. I'm not being sarcastic either because that truly is the only way to describe this parasite. He was practically an add for the living dead. I also got the vibe he was crazy as bat shit just from the way he smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Aro." Edward bowed his head in what I guessed to be some form of respect. Alice did the same but I stayed exactly as was. I bowed to no one. Especially not to a man living or dead.

When a cold pressure wrapped around my hand I realized the mind rapist had tangled his fingers with mine. I went to pull them back but he held tight. What the hell was his problem? Now was not the time to express warm fuzzy feelings. Not that I personally held any feelings at all for the bronze haired nuissence whom happened to be my imprint.

Creepy dead who I now knew to be called Aro walked up to us and took Edward's free hand in his. For a moment I was confused as to why he was getting all touchy feely with my imprint but Then the strangest thing occured. I could see and feel the mind rapist's thoughts being taken by the head leech. Everything flashed before my eyes and in an instant it was gone.

Leechy leader grinned as he pulled his hand away. "Ah yes Edward I must say I am so glad my guard did not have to kill you. It would've been a waste."

He cast a glance in my direction as if he knew a secret and I realized he did. He knew about the imprinting. He saw everything and I mean _everything _which occured between Edward Cullen and I. He saw everything about my life as well since Edward could read my mind and Aro could read his. Every secret of my shape shifting was his to do with as he pleased.

Out of pure instinct my mouth opened on it's own accord. The words seemed to float out even though my better judgement fought against this. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to read minds without permission?"

_Leah! _Cullen's golden eyes widened as he turned to look at me in horror. His expression made me fear I may have broken some vampire law or something. Who knows? Maybe I had done something unforgivable.

"How rude of me to not properly introduce myself to a lady." Aro turned to stare at me pretending as if he just realized my existance. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. He called me a lady? He really did not know me at all. "I am Aro Volturi and you are?"

I locked eyes on him not showing any fear. I felt Cullen squeeze my hand as if trying to stop me from speaking but I brushed his attempts to the side. "Leaving with Edward and Alice since you have absolutely no reason to keep us here. Edward did nothing to expose your kind so you have nothing to use as reason for us to stay."

Aro pinned our small group of three down with his dead red eyes. His expression made it clear that none of would be leaving in the near future. "Leaving so soon? I am afraid I cannot allow that to happen just yet."

TBC...

**AN: I realize this chapter is short but I kinda came up with the idea to have each member of the Volturi well the three leaders, question Leah. It's better than it sounds. Anyways I want yall to vote for who 'talks' to Leah first. Aro, Marcus, or Caius? And should Edward be with her during the 'talks?'**

**Let me know what you thought! Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ayone or anything from Twilight!**

I could feel my childhood claustophobia creeping up behind me as I was forced into a tiny room by the big perverted leech known as Felix. Edward was not with me and I could only assume he was being questioned by one of the other Volturi scum leaders. I myself was with the statue like one. Marcus I think he is called. The one who according to Edward lost his mate. The one who could read emotional ties between two people.

The leech had long wavy brown hair. His eyes were facing my direction but he wasn't looking at me. More like he was looking through me. He did not really see me. I did not let this bother me since he seemed to look through everything. He did not pay much attention to any event which took place around him. I supposed this had something to do with the loss of his mate.

Boo hoo what did any of this have to do with me? Is this some kind of sick bloodsucker torture? Lock me in a room with the emotionally dead parasite to engage in a staring contest? Did they want to see how long I could last before I ended up cracking and spilling secret shifter secrets? Where they trapping me so they could take out Edward and Alice without having to worry about me interrupting their kill session?

"What is your connection to Edward Cullen?" When the leech spoke his voice was empty.

Void of any and all emotion and feeling. Not even a hint of curiousity tinted his tone. You would think if he and these blood drinkers wanted to intimidate me into giving them whatever information they were searching for they could atleast take the time to try and act the part of scary 'we will rip your throat out if you don't answer correctly' parasites.

Placing my fingers to my chin in a thoughtful gesture I pressed my lips together. If they wanted to play hostage and interrogator then I'd sure as hell take my sweet time answering the questions thrown my way. "He's a blood sucker and I'm a shifter. I was made to kill his kind. End of connection."

Marcus the emotionally dead leech continued to look at me with his blank stare. Not even a flicker of amusement crossed his features. "If that is so why haven't you killed him yet."

I shrugged and moved a strand of hair from my face. "He's given me no reason to. He hasn't hurt anyone unlike your coven of un-do gooders. Evil is your specialty. If you should be worried about me killing anyone it should be you."

I could have sworn I saw a flicker of hope dance across the leeches eyes. Almost as if he were somehow praying for me to go through with my threat. He wanted to die I realized. He held hope the she wolf I was would loose her temper and end his suffering. If he hadn't been already dead and a killer on top of that I would feel sorry for him. There had been a time I wanted exactly the same thing he now craved.

When Sam had ripped my still beating heart out of my chest I had cried for death on deaf ears. Nobody granted my wishes to die. They all would rather stand by and watch my pain while eating popcorn. It had been a great form of entertainment for them. Why help me death with the heartbreak I felt when they could get pleasure from it?

_Leah! _My hands automatically covered my ears when Edward's scream of my name in my head caused my brain to shake inside of my skull violently. A pain ripped through my chest and down my arms. Long red welts appeared on my skin as I fell from my chair to the floor. My fingers clawed at the marks which grew redder and burned hotter.

I let loose a scream because I could no longer hold it back. What was happening to me? How come my skin felt like it was slowly being peeled strip by strip from my body. In my mind I could see Edward looking up at Caius the blonde one who hated wolves standing above him with a whip. When the peice of leather connected with my imprints skin a red welt and white hot pain would appear on my skin. I was getting the wounds ment for Edward Cullen.

The bloodsucker with brown curls next down beside me. His face still and expressionless mask. "Interesting. Do all imprint couples have this sort of reaction to eachother?"

I bit my bottom lip to keep from both answering while at the same time screaming. I would not give this blood sucker a damn thing! He would have to kill me first. Him and his merry band of evil. They would not get anything from Leah Clearwater and as soon as this pain passed I would give them a reality check as to what being a shifter really ment.

"Fuck you!" Lifting my head up I spit in his face.

The only reaction I got was for the leech to blink and wipe my spit from his eyes. "Listen Ms. Clearwater and listen well. You may as well answer my questions. If you don't then Caius will be sent in and what he is doing to your imprint will seem like nothing to the things he puts you through. Do what is easiest for you and just tell us what we want to know."

Pushing my palms flat against the floor I shakily lifted myself off the ground. A stinging sensation passed over my right cheekbone and I could only guess the blonde blood sucker had sucker punched the mind reader. my left hand flew to my cheek caressing the tender flesh. If this was an affect from the imprinting it was something I had not been warned about.

The statue like leech rested back on his heels. "When a shifter imprints does the bond grow after time?"

"Bite me." I snapped in reply.

"Are you the first to imprint on a vampire or is that common amoung your kind?" He ignored my comment to continue with his questioning. His red dull eyes still staring right through me.

I rolled my eyes and scowled threateningly. "Go eat Madonna and leave me the hell alone."

He continued on with a sigh of boredom. "Were you born this way?"

"I will not be a willing subject for your science experiments. As I said before fuck you." A pain akin to a kick in the ribs came over my chest and the air was forced out of my lungs. I once more fell to the ground.

Dead inside people drinker rose to feet and dusted off his robes. "As you wish." He told me before sweeping out of the room and locking the door shut behind him.

As soon as he vanished I collapsed back to the ground. I would need all the strength I could find if I was going to live through this torture. I searched for Edward in my mind and saw him laying on cold stone floor his hand reaching out to me. I wondered if he felt my pain? A shudder of fear ran down my spine. How bad could this Caius guy actually be?

TBC...

**AN: I know this chapter was not that great but I thought it was ok. Let me know what you all thought! What did you think about the whole she feels Edward's pain and vice versa? Did I write Marcus ok?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I must have passed out before Caius came into the room. I don't remember anything until a burning pain started down in my lower calf. My eyes popped open as a strangled moan of pain escapsed my lips. I lifted my head the best I could to see the blond wolf hating leech standing next to me. He had a pack of matches in hand and I soon realized that was the cause of the pain I'd felt moments before.

Standing behind him was Demetri. Atleast I think that is what they called him. He met my gaze and I thought for a moment I may have seen concern there. I must have been mistaken though, these human eaters did not know the meaning of the world. They cared about nobody.

"It is about time you woke up mutt." Another burning pain, this time on the base of spine, sent me into spasms.

In my head I could hear Edward screaming out in agony. It must have been worse for him since fire was deadly to blood suckers. I could smell his burning flesh even though he happened to be in another room somwhere. It must be the mind connection. The pain he felt was horrible and I wished there was a way to stop it.

_Hang in there mind rapist. I will figure a way out of here. Now do you regret getting all mopey over Isabitch? Why couldn't you just be normal and act depressed for a few months? Was she worth all this pain? _It was probably wrong of me to take my fustration out on him, but right now the pain was in control. Whenever I felt pain I got mean.

_I'm so sorry Leah. _His mental voice cried out to me and I couldn't help but feeling sorry for him. He hadn't ment to drag me into this mess. It wouldn't stop me from bitching about it forever once we got out of this situation and back to Forks.

"You have no idea how thrilled I am that you wouldn't answer the questions Marcus asked you. I was hoping I may get the chance to play with for a while. I have always wanted a pet of my own. When I was human, my mother wouldn't allow me a dog. I always had a habit of kicking puppies." The blond leech pulled his leg back and brought it forward to connect with my ribs.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself to my knees. "You may wanna watch who your kicking parasite. I tend to bite back."

Another boot to my gut had me face first on the floor once more. "Don't threaten me Fido. Your precious vampire isn't here to protect you. Aro won't stop me either. He wants to know more about you. I am to do whatever it takes to get the answers he seeks."

The torture with matches continued and all I could do was try and breathe through it. I kept telling the mind reader through the link that it didn't hurt that much. He didn't need guilt on top of his pain. Stupid imprint had me caring about his feelings. Why couldn't I just go back to hating him?

The blond wolf hating monster kept asking question after question which I ignored. He may as well kill me. _Don't think that Leah. Caius __**will **__kill you if he chooses to do so. Please do not give him a reason._

Instead of saying anything back, I lay there on the floor and let myself be tortured. I was to tired to do anything. Since I could feel Edward's pain as well as my own, my body seemed to be wearing out. I did not have endless amounts of strength like a leech. Eventually my body started to go numb.

"Master Caius," The tracker blood sucker, who I had forgotten to be in the room, adressed his leader. "Since your method seems to be unaffective, I think we should try a new tactic. I have heard a few legends about the wolves. When I was in Romania a few decades back, I learned of a story involving female shifters."

My interest became caught when the blood drinking tracker spoke. There were legends of female shifters? If so, why hadn't anyone in La Push heard of them? You would think my tribe would know the legends if any existed that is. For all I knew, he could be lying. Maybe this was some kind of trick to try and confuse me.

_Leah, _The mind rapist broke into my thoughts. _I want you to try something. Focus in on what he is thinking. Maybe there is a way you can read his thoughts. If the imprint has us connected it could make it so not only can you hear my thoughts, but maybe you tap into my mind reading power as well._

_That is stupid Cullen. I can't read someone else's mind like you can. _I made sure to add a hint of annoyance into my thoughts.

The bronze haired blood drinker also seemed annoyed when he replied. _Well we won't know until you try will we? You cannot think this to be impossible Leah. Not after learning what the imprint did to us. We can read eachothers thoughts, so it should not be that much of a stretch to think you can tap into my power._

I growled in my mind because he was right. Stupid leech always had to point out things in a rational way so I couldn't argue with him. Taking a deep breath I tried to focus in on the trackers thoughts. Doing so wasn't easy since I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing. I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly my mind was flooded with words and images.

_Aro wants...Half breed army...Break apart...Leah...Cullen's...War...She will be...Guard dog. _My head began to ache from the effort and so I opened my eyes and the connection was broken. I could hear Cullen in my head telling me I had done good my first try.

"You say you heard about this in Romania?" The shifter hating leech had his head tilted in interest. I managed to catch a stray thought from his mind. _Perhaps it would end up killing her. _"Well Demetri I must speak with Aro. You will stay with her until I return."

It wasn't a question, but rather a statement of fact. He left the room and I was left with only the tracker. I met his eyes again and I could hear Edward hissing in his thoughts. He must know something that I did not.

TBC...

**AN: I know I haven't updated in forever, but here you go. It is not great, but I hope you liked it. I am having major writers block with this story. I do have the next few chapters planned though. Let me know what you think is going to happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. AN: Help Me Out Guys!

**AN: **Hey everyone,

I wanted you all to know that I am working very hard on this next chapter. It just seems that I am stuck. I know where I want to go with the basic outline and yet I am stuck as to where to go right now. So you my readers can help me out. What would you like to see in the next few chapters? You let me know and I will do my very best to get them out for you. Who knows it may even help spur me in to writing the story even faster. So please I am begging you help me out here.


End file.
